1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to an apparatus for compensating parallax in taking a close-up picture in a manual focus by a camera.
2. Related Art
A parallax occurred in taking a close-up picture on subject 20 by a conventional camera 10 is shown in FIG. 1. It is understood that parallax is defined as the difference between the area taken in by a camera lens 12 and the area seen in the viewfinder 11. This is commonly found in commercially available viewfinder-type twin-lens reflex camera and digital camera. Further, the amount of angular degree of such parallax becomes larger as the subject 20 is approaching camera 10. This is not desirable.
The correctness of view finding is adversely affected if a picture is taken at an angle other than eye level such as high or low angle. This may be corrected if a camera user moves the camera based on the height of subject in order to make eye 30 align with viewfinder 11. However, such technique has a limit if the subject is out of the sight of eye 30 despite of above camera movement. It is understood that picture taken under this condition is not good. Thus improvement exists.